Dark Angel
by MoSassy23
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has given up his soul to the demon Sebastian in exchange for revenge, but what would his older sister Sophia give up? Sophia Phantomhive carries the title of Countess, and shares the title of Queen's Guard Dog with her brother. Also, she just so happens to be Sebastian's fiancee and future mate.
1. Their Butler, Able

_A.N. Another Anime Story! Yay! I do not own Black Butler or anything familiar, just my characters._

Their Butler, Able

 _Then_

 _A young boy was floating in the air over a sea of white feathers with red fabric covering him; laying next to him was a young woman with short hair, similar to the boy's, face down with red fabric also covering her but her exposed back was covered in bloody gashes. A deep voice was speaking to them, coming from a black raven perched on a branch._

" _Think carefully, should you reject the faith even this once the gates of Paradise will be forever be out of your reach." The boy chuckled as the woman looked at him._

" _Do you think, one who was among the faithful, would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" The woman turned to the raven as it chuckled._

" _I'll ask once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" The woman's eyes closed as the boy spoke._

" _I do. Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!" The white feathers rose up all around them, turning black and encircling the raven. All of a sudden, there stood a tall man with magenta eyes dressed in a black butler's uniform. He approached the two, looking at the boy. He held his left hand over the boy's right eye, and then a purple design appeared on the man's hand as he pulled it away to reveal the same design in the boy's right eye._

" _I will need a new name, master." The boy looked up at him._

" _Sebastian…" Before he could finish Sebastian looked over at the young woman, who was looking up at him with determined eyes._

" _I have made a contract with your dear brother, what shall you give me?" She blinked, and then smirked._

" _A surname, as well as myself." Sebastian smirked at her, as the boy stared at her._

" _What would that be, My Lady?"_

" _Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis has a nice ring to it."_

" _And you so freely offer yourself as my mate?" She reached over and took her brother's hand._

" _I would do anything for my brother." Sebastian smiled, and then knelt in front of her._

" _Then allow me." He tilted her chin up, and kissed her right eye. When she opened her eyes, faint flecks of magenta were glowing in her iris, sealing their agreement and the beginning of their bond._

Now

It had been two and a half years since that day, and Ciel Phantomhive was the new Earl and Head of the Phantomhives. At only twelve years old, he was as empowering as a noble thrice his age, and the same could be said of the Lady of the house. Ciel's older sister, Sophia Phantomhive, was the Countess of the Phantomhives and Ciel's guardian. At seventeen, she controlled much of the Funtom business with her brother and the day-to-day runnings of the Phantomhive manor with Sebastian. And in those two years, Sebastian had been secretly courting Sophia. One of the stipulations that Ciel and Sophia insisted on; if Sebastian was to be with Sophia one day, then he would have to woo her as any suitor would do.

That morning, Sebastian woke Sophia up first. He always woke her up first, knowing that Ciel would be a bit harder to wake up without her in the morning. He opened her curtains, then walked around to the side of the bed she was facing. He smiled at how peaceful she looked in sleep and pushed a lock of her hair away from her face, and then kissed her forehead.

"Sophia, it is time to wake up." She squeezed her eyes shut, and then smiled as she looked up at Sebastian. Her left eye was a bright sapphire blue, while her right eye was blue with deep red flecks in it like Sebastian's eye color. Of course, she covered her right eye with her short charcoal blunette hair, which was similar to Ciel's

"Good morning, Sebastian." He stood up and held a hand out to her, which she took and stood up. Sebastian was the one who usually helped her dress, not quite proper, but Sophia trusted him enough to know that he would never try anything inappropriate while he was still courting her. Sophia turned to look at her scarred back in the mirror; instead of branding her like they did to Ciel, the cult members carved wings into her back. Once she was dressed, they made their way down the hall to Ciel's room. Sebastian opened the door for her, and as she made her way to the bed Sebastian opened the curtains and spoke in a louder voice than when he woke Sophia up.

"Master, it is time for you to wake up." Sophia ran a hand through Ciel's hair to rouse him from sleep.

"Wake up, Ciel." He opened his eyes, then looked over at Sebastian who had picked up a teacup and was pouring tea. He then began to speak about what was being served for breakfast.

"Today we have a lightly poached salmon with a delicate mint salad." Sophia smiled at him as he handed her a cup.

"There are also scones, which I know you would much rather prefer." Ciel yawned and then smirked at her. She knew him better than he knew himself. Sebastian put the tea set on Ciel's side table and helped him to dress, while listing the day's events.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, on the History of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Domiano will be paying a visit." Sebastian was tying the ribbon around Ciel's neck, when he turned to look at his sister.

"Is he the one we have in charge of our stuffed animal factory in India?" Sophia nodded.

"Yes, he's Italian." Sebastian slipped on Ciel's shoes as he spoke.

"We will of course offer him the best hospitality the estate can offer." Ciel held his teacup up to his lips, recognizing the scent.

"Earl Grey?" Sophia smirked.

"From Jackson's in Piccadilly, very good Ciel." Sebastian stood up.

"I will escort the Lady to the dinning table, and we will await you there, Master." He turned toward the door, and then Ciel threw a dart at him. Sebastian caught it between two fingers, while Sophia sighed.

"Honestly?" Sebastian lowered his arm, and then turned around.

"Well thrown, My Lord. But we should save the games for later." Ciel closed his visible eye, and nodded.

Indeed, Sebastian." Sebastian opened the door and let Sophia out first, and one the door was closed he held his arm out to her to escort her down stairs.

" _Our butler is an able man"_

Once in the dinning room, Ciel threw another one of his darts at the unsuspecting Finny, who was standing with Bard and Meyrin. Finny then grabbed the back of his head in pain and ran over to Ciel, who was sipping tea with Sophia next to him nibbling on a scone.

"What was that for, Master? What did I do?" Ciel set his cup down.

"Nothing, I don't have to explain my actions." Sophia looked at her brother, and then turned to Finny with a smile.

"Ciel. It's all right, Finny, at least he wasn't trying to hurt you." Finny nodded at her.

"Yes, My Lady." Sophia liked the servants, yes they could be dim-witted and cause numerous amounts of accidents, but they were loyal to both family heads. She helped Sebastian hand pick them, and she felt responsible for them. Just then, Sebastian came through the door.

"There you are. Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny? Meyrin, have you washed the bedding? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka?" The small valet was currently sipping tea from a Japanese style cup, not really doing anything. Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose you are alright where you are. Now all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning. So get to work!" The three servants ran out of the room, yelling, "yes sir" as they went. Ciel smirked as he took a bite from his scone. When breakfast was done, Ciel and Sophia climbed the massive staircase on their way to Ciel's study. Sophia was looking through a few papers when Ciel suddenly stopped.

"Ciel?" She looked up to where he was looking, their parent's portrait. Ciel shook his head and continued up the stairs. Sophia watched him for a second, and then followed him while a thought went through her head.

" _Still painful after all this time, eh brother?"_ They continued on to his study, where he was given his History lesson, and Sophia was going over some of Funtom's paperwork since she had already finished all of her studies. After the lesson had ended, Ciel had rung down to Sebastian for a treat. Sophia smirked at him.

"You know he won't let you have anything sweet before dinner, Ciel." Ciel glared at her.

"You sound like mother, besides I'm the head of the house and I can have what I want when I want it." Sophia chuckled as Ciel glared at her again.

"I am only thinking of you, dear brother. You are still a growing boy and the sweets will not help." Ciel was about to retort when Sebastian came through the door.

"You called, Young Master?" Ciel steepled his hands under his chin as Sophia smiled at the butler.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry, I'd like something sweet to eat." Sebastian put his hand to his chest.

"I'm afraid I cannot, sir. You would spoil your appetite for dinner, and Lady Sophia has forbidden me from giving you anything until then." Ciel glared at his sister, who was giving him an evil smile. The two of them having even greater battles of wills than between the boy and their butler, true Phantomhive blood ran through their veins. Ciel scoffed, and then stood up.

"Fine. About the portrait in the hallway." Sophia looked up at him as Sebastian stepped closer.

"Yes, master?" Ciel walked to the window, touching the blue ring on his finger.

"Take it down. We are Ciel and Sophia Phantomhive, children of Vincent, and we are heads of the house now." Sophia and Sebastian smirked at him, and then Sebastian bowed.

"Consider it done, my lord." Just then, a faint tremor was felt. Sebastian stood and glanced at the door, before turning to Sophia.

"Would you assist me with this, My Lady?" Sophia nodded up at him.

"Indeed, Sebastian." Once they exited the study, Sophia spoke again.

"How bad to you think it will be?" Sebastian scoffed.

"With those three, it will be a mess of epic proportions." They made their way to the servant's wing of the manor, and both spoke with fake smiles on their face.

"Now, how exactly did this happen?" Finny thought the weeds would be gone faster if he used extra strength weed killer on the ENTIRE garden, Meyrin broke the china cabinet trying to get a tea set for the guest, and Bard set the kitchen on fire…again. Finny and Meyrin started crying.

"We're so sorry, we didn't mean to." Sophia sighed and turned to Sebastian, who was deep in thought. She spotted Tanaka sitting next to the wall as Sebastian started talking to the servants.

"Sebastian." He glanced at her, and then turned to Tanaka. And he instantly understood what she was saying.

"Everyone, listen closely, we may save this night yet." The servants then sprang into action, with direction from Sebastian. Sophia began walking away and was around the corner into the main hall, when Sebastian took her arm.

"Going somewhere, My Lady?" She turned and smiled up at him.

"Just back upstairs." Sebastian stepped a little closer to her, with her back pressed up against the wall.

"But you left without a goodbye, to the servants or…to myself." He lowered his head to just about where their lips would touch, when someone shouted for him. Sebastian let out a sigh as Sophia chuckled.

"Maybe next time, Sebastian." He smirked at her, and then touched his forehead to hers.

"Most certainly, Sophia." He walked back toward the kitchen as Sophia made her way upstairs. She walked into the room, to find Ciel angrily reading a letter he received. Sophia walked over and sat down in front of him as he threw the letter across the table.

"What is it?" He gestured to the paper in front of her.

"See for yourself." She picked it up and began to read; when she was done she looked up at her brother.

"He sold the factory?" Ciel nodded.

"And he's more than likely coming tonight to try and get more money." Sophia crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room, before reclining in her chair.

"I can have who ever is running the scheme with him terminated, and have the factory up and running again in the week," she looked up and saw a smirk on her brother's face, "you have an idea, don't you?" Ciel turned to her, the smirk growing larger.

"Why don't we play a little game with our guest, sister?" A similar smirk appeared on her face.

"I agree whole-heartedly, brother. And I have just the game we can play."

Two hours went by and the servants had created a stone garden out front as well as an outdoor dining area, and it was time for Mr. Domiano to arrive. He was led upstairs by Tanaka and to the drawing room, where Ciel and Sophia had set up one of their company's board games. Ciel and Domiano sat across from one another, being the main players, while Sophia sat between them and watched the game progress. Domiano was speaking while Ciel took his turn.

"The progress we have been making with the East India Factory is astounding." Ciel then spoke, interrupting Domiano.

"Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead." Sophia looked at the game board.

"Sorry about your luck, dear brother. It appears you lose a turn." Ciel then looked up at Domiano, who had opened his mouth to talk.

"It is your turn." Domiano picked up the top and spun it, moving his piece the amount of spaces. He then looked up at Ciel, and occasionally glanced at Sophia.

"Now is the perfect time to expand the company, would you consider contributing another twelve thousand pounds to help with the expansion?" Ciel glanced at Sophia who was looking at him, and then she glanced at the board.

"Loose a leg in the Enchanted Forest." Domiano looked at the board as Ciel spoke.

"And it's your turn again, I lost a turn." Domiano spun the top.

"Okay, six." Sophia shook her head.

"No, it's three." He looked at her, startled, as Ciel explained.

"You lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces." Domiano chuckled uncomfortably.

"What a gruesome board game, is there no way for me to regain my leg?" Ciel looked at him.

"I'm afraid not, once something is truly lost one can never get it back." Sophia snatched the game piece out of Domiano's hand, and placed it where he would have landed.

"Your body is burned by Raging Flames." Both siblings looked at him with dark expressions, as Domiano looked at the board. Just then, Sebastian came through the door to announce that dinner was ready. Ciel and Sophia rose as Domiano spoke.

"Now we can dine in that exquisite stone garden." Ciel spoke as he went behind Sophia's seat, with her following him.

"Yes, and we can continue our game later." Domiano spoke.

"Is it necessary? It's obvious I'm going to loose." Sophia turned to him.

"He doesn't like to leave things half finished, Mr. Domiano. You understand." She turned back to follow Ciel, but Domiano's voice stopped them.

"Childish," the siblings turned to look at him, as he tried to elaborate, "I mean, it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a gift you both share." They turned and walked outside to the dining area, and waited for the meal. Sebastian brought a surprising dish for them, which shocked all at the table.

"Tonight we have thinly sliced raw beef donburri, courtesy of our Chef Baldroy." Domiano and Ciel stared at their bowls, while Sophia looked at Sebastian with wide-eyes. He winked at her and walked over to Domiano who was speaking, while she and Ciel had picked up their chopsticks and started eating.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, this is a Japanese delicacy only given to those who have accomplished important work. That is the wonder of donburri!" Domiano shrunk into his chair as Sebastian continued.

"This is a token from our Master and Mistress, as a sign of all your hard work." Domiano laughed and began to dig in.

"Oh my, what an excellent idea! True Phantomhive hospitality." Meyrin walked over to Sebastian with a bottle of wine, which he introduced.

"Tonight's vintage was chosen to compliment the flavor of soy sauce." He spoke to Meyrin in a quiet voice, and she approached the table with shaking hands and a blush on her face. When she went to pour Domiano some wine, she missed the glassed and poured the wine all over the table. Ciel and Sophia watched in horror as the wine was nearing the edge of the table, but Sebastian quickly pulled the tablecloth off the table without disturbing anything on the table. Sophia glanced at Bard and Finny in the bushes and gestured for them to get Meyrin out of there. They grabbed her as Domiano noticed the tablecloth was gone. Sophia smiled and explained.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly, I had it removed so it wouldn't distract us." Sebastian bowed.

"Please accept my apologies, do continue with your meal." Domiano laughed.

"What an able butler you have." Ciel smirked.

"Pay him no mind, he merely acted as benefits one of our servants." Sebastian bowed again.

"You are to kind sir, you see I am simply one hell of a butler." Ciel looked at him and scoffed, while Sophia smirked up at him. Once the meal was over, the siblings and Domiano made their way back to the drawing room. There, Domiano tried to steer the conversation back to getting more money.

"What an enjoyable meal, now about the contract." Ciel cut him off.

"Before that, let's finish our game." Domiano smiled weakly.

"Of course, but I do have an appointment after this." Sophia glanced at him.

"Children can be demanding with their games, surely you wouldn't want my brother and I to become upset would you?" Domiano frowned at them, and then smiled.

"No, of course not. Would you permit me to use your telephone?" The siblings nodded, and as he made his way to the door Sebastian came in with a cart of tea.

"I have brought tea for you and my Masters." Domiano walked past him.

"I'll be right back." Once he was gone, Sebastian served Ciel and Sophia tea which neither had a taste for.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak." Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"In consideration for our guest, I selected and Italian tea."

"Italian?" Sophia set her cup down and looked at her brother.

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, so I am assuming that Italian tea is rather difficult to obtain?" Sebastian nodded.

"Indeed, My Lady. Is it not to your liking, Master?" Ciel looked into his cup.

"No it isn't, not in the slightest." Sebastian bowed.

"I'll see to dessert preparations, My Lord." When he stood, his eyes glowed magenta. Before he could leave, Sophia stood up and smiled at him.

"Sebastian, extend every hospitality we can offer. The Phantomhives are known for our courtesy." He smiled at her, and then left. Sophia walked to the door and turned the lights off, and then went to sit across from Ciel. Because of the bond she and Sebastian shared, Sophia could hear everything that he could hear. She closed her eyes, and listened with Sebastian outside the telephone room to Domiano.

" _I'm tired of babysitting this child Earl and bitch of a Countess, I'm trying to squeeze more money out of the brats right now. The employees? Who cares? You just take care of the factory. Please, he's just a child and she's not good for anything but lying back and thinking of England."_ Sebastian closed her off then, which allowed her to get up and walk over to the window. Ciel watched her.

"What did he say?" Sophia let out a breath.

"He called me a bitch, and said that I wasn't good for anything other than lying back and thinking of England." Ciel gripped the arm of his chair; no one talked about his sister like that. Just then, Ciel looked up and smirked.

"Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead." Sophia smirked as well, and spoke a moment later.

"Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead." They heard a startled scream, which caused them to smile. Then they spoke at the same time.

"You lose one turn." They heard a crash and a scream. Sophia turned to look at Ciel over her shoulder, who spoke.

"You now lose one leg in the Enchanted Forest." They waited a few moments before Ciel held his hand out to her, allowing her to speak which made her smile a devilish smile.

"You body is burned by Raging Flames." They heard another loud scream, and Sophia closed her eyes as Sebastian spoke.

" _Mr. Domiano, we hope you enjoyed your visit to the Phantomhive estate, all the way down to your bones."_ She opened her eyes as both siblings heard Domiano cry out from the road.

"Mama Mia!" Ciel chuckled.

"What an unattractive scream." Sophia smirked as she saw Domiano limp down the drive.

"Like a pig taken off to slaughter?" Ciel nodded at her.

"First he sells the East India Factory without telling us, and then he dares to ask for more money. Did he think to retain our trust?" He moved his piece to the last space in the game as Sophia spoke and walked over to him.

"He underestimated us, as many foolishly do." Ciel knocked his piece over.

"Once something is truly lost, one can never get it back." Sophia place her hand on his shoulder, and as Ciel stood she pulled him into a hug. He quickly returned it and then walked out of her arms; he always did that, but Sophia was the only one he would allow to hug him or comfort him. She was his sister. They walked back to Ciel's chambers, where Sebastian prepared him for bed. After Ciel was in bed, Sebastian walked with Sophia to her room to help her dress for bed as well. Once she was in her nightgown, Sophia turned to Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I have to wonder what you said to our guest when I couldn't hear." Sebastian tilted her chin up and got close to her face.

"I only said that one shouldn't say things about respectable women." Sophia smiled up at him.

"It looks like you have your next time, Sebastian." He laughed and hovered his lips over hers.

"It would seem so, dear Sophia." He then captured her lips with his in a mind-numbing kiss that made Sophia weak in the knees, and it was over just as quick as it had started. Sebastian chuckled at the blush on her cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, My Lady." Sophia watched him leave her room, and then quickly got into bed.

 _A.N. Yay, first chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it; I just want to elaborate on a few things. Sophia looks like Touka from Tokyo Ghoul, and the voice I imagined would be Caitlin Glass. For Sebastian and Sophia being very "friendly" with each other, they've had two and a half years of courting and all that so they would have to have some feelings for each other at this point. Also, Sophia's hair had been cut incredibly short by the night of the deal, and she just keeps it short so that her hair doesn't become a hindrance. Anyway, thanks for reading, and stick around for more:)_


	2. Their Butler, Strongest

_A.N. Another chapter! I'm so glad everyone likes the story, and I can't thank you all enough for all the support. You guys are the BEST! Anyway, I don't own Black Butler or anything like it. Just Sophia._

Their Butler, Strongest

A commotion was heard outside the door to the gaming room, the Phantomhive servants were chasing rats throughout the manor and it sounded like the rats were getting the upper hand. Sir Randall, the head police Inspector in London, looked over toward the door as a man with a large scar across his face stepped up to the billiard table.

"Quite the commotion going on out there, it appears you're having a rat problem as well." Across the room, a large man eating sandwiches spoke.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Someone aught to take of it." Lau, a Chinese man who was lounging on a couch with a scantily clad woman on his lap, spoke up smiling.

"And someone will, they're just waiting for the right moment to strike." A woman dressed in red, Angelina Dalles-Burnett aka Madame Red, spoke up from her position against the wall.

"Indeed, they both prefer to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on your turn again, Lord Phantomhive?" Ciel, sitting in a high backed chair with Sophia standing behind him, smirked as he answered.

"I'll pass, it's not my policy to shoot when I know I'll miss." Sir Randall looked over at the Phantomhive heirs.

"That's all very well, but when will you take care of the problem?" Sophia smirked at him.

"Anytime you like, the rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and we hold the key to the store house." The scarred man took a shot that sent the cue ball into a corner pocket as Sophia continued.

"In any case, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin will be a tedious task. You should focus on procuring a substantial reward for the both of us." Sir Randall gripped his pool cue tightly.

"Vultures." Ciel gave the man a death glare.

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how smear our family name, as well as how you address my sister." The scarred man laughed.

"They've got you now, Randall. What next, Lord and Lady Phantomhive?" Ciel stood.

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game." Sophia walked over to Sir Randall, and gave him a smirk, as Ciel walked around the billiard table to find the best shot to take.

"When can you secure the payment?" Sir Randall sighed.

"Tonight." Sophia smiled and turned toward the table.

"Good, we'll send a carriage for you later." Ciel sat on the edge of the table aiming his shot.

"We may even prepare some light entertainment." The large man leaned forward in his chair.

"You passed your turn twice, and now you're aiming for all of them in one go?" Sophia smirked as she and Ciel shared a look.

"Naturally." Sir Randall looked at them.

"Careful, your greed will be your undoing." Ciel smirked, and his shot sent all the balls into pockets. He looked up at Sir Randall.

"Am I undone?" The guests left soon after that, while Madame Red, Lau, and Ran Mao stayed to have tea in the drawing room with Ciel and Sophia. Sebastian joined them a few moments later with tea.

"For today's tea we have a special Darjeeling blend from Fortson and Mason." Lau lifted his cup to smell the tea.

"Smells lovely, tea can be excellent when made right." Madame Red turned to her butler, Grell, who was standing almost against the wall observing Sebastian.

"Grell, learn something from Sebastian. I mean just look at him." Grell nodded as Madame Red began to stroke Sebastian's backside, which startled him.

"This physique, you should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." Sophia gave her aunt a death glare, which caused Sebastian to smirk even though he was being violated. Ciel, having seen his sister's glare, cleared his throat to get Madame Red's attention.

"Ahem, Madame Red." She stopped stroking Sebastian and sheepishly looked over to her niece and nephew.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. He looked like he needed a physical, just a doctor's habit." Both Ciel and Sophia shook their heads as a vein popped on their foreheads; Sebastian handed Ciel his tea then Sophia hers, and spoke to her in a low whisper only she could hear.

"Jealous are we, my dear?" She smirked up at him.

"Wouldn't you be, darling?" Sebastian chuckled at her.

"Immensely, and whoever had the nerve to touch you like that besides me would be dead." Sophia blushed as he walked back to the tea trolley, and then Lau spoke up.

"Are you both sure that the drug trafficker was one of your guests this afternoon?" Ciel took a sip of his tea before answering.

"Perhaps." Madame Red set her cup down.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rat's nest is." Lau stood up and walked over toward the two siblings.

"I am but a tame guinea pig, in service to my Lord and Lady. If they instruct me to do nothing, then that is what I shall do." He placed a hand on top of Ciel's head and the other on Sophia's shoulder. Madame Red tore them both out of Lau's grasp, practically breathed fire at him.

"WATCH IT, you best keep your filthy hands off my darling niece and nephew." Lau held up his hands in defense.

"You wound me, I would never try anything in the their own home, my dear Lady." Madame Red let go of both of them, causing Ciel to fall into Sophia's arms. She helped him stand as Madame Red spoke again.

"Do you mean to tell me that you would elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir." The two siblings made their way out the door when Sebastian called out to them.

"Master? Mistress?" Ciel shook his head and sighed while Sophia cracked the door behind her.

"The rats are here." They walked down the hall while the servants were chasing rats, when Sophia sighed.

"Here too." Sebastian came up behind them.

"Master, Mistress, for today's dessert we have a deep dish apple and raisin pie. It will be ready soon, would you both like to eat with your guests?" Sophia looked down at Ciel as he turned around.

"Bring it to the study, we're done here." He walked away as Sophia turned to him.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She turned and followed her brother, as Sebastian bowed.

"Certainly, my Lord and Lady." Sophia closed the door behind her as Ciel leaned against the door. He sighed and walked toward his desk.

"Finally some piece and quiet." Sophia laughed.

"The days are certainly never bor-" Ciel turned to see why she stopped, and saw her collapse in a stranger's arms with a cloth over her nose and mouth. Before he could react, a cloth was put over his mouth and he was soon unconscious.

xxxxxx

Sebastian knocked on the study door, bringing with him the pie and some tea.

"Master, Mistress, I have your pie and afternoon tea." He opened the door when there was no answer.

"Master? Mistress?" His eyes widened at the sight of the ransacked study.

"This is terrible, refreshments will all be wasted now." His eyes glowed magenta when a certain scent wafted over him, Sophia's scent. He looked over at the window.

"I will find you, my dear, and those who are responsible will endure Hell itself."

xxxxxx

Sophia awoke to a splitting headache, and she couldn't move. She opened her eyes to see her feet and arms chained, and felt the restraints on her wrists behind her back as well as a warm sticky substance trailing down from her temple and from a split lip. She looked around and found her brother next to her, who was in a similar state to herself.

"Ciel." He kept his head down, but gestured toward the man standing with his back to her. She nodded and looked down as the man started speaking.

"The policemen of England's Underworld, Nobles who have done the Royal Family's dirty work for generations, the Queen's Guard Dogs tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you two have? How many families have you crushed, Sophia and Ciel Phantomhive?" Both siblings looked up at him, Azuro Vanel the scarred man who came to the manor earlier. He was lighting a cigar when Ciel spoke.

"We thought it might be you, you shame your family Azuro Vanel." He chuckled at them.

"Come now, my little Lord and Lady Phantomhive, do you know how difficult it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen only have tea on the brain; it's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we turned to the drug trade." Sophia looked up at him.

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance, that is what the Queen decrees, we will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." Azuro scoffed.

"This is why I hate all you Englishmen, the Queen this the Queen that, you act like this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets while pretending to be better than the rest of us. But in the end, we're no different. Why don't we get along?" During his speech, Azuro stroked Sophia's cheek and lifted her chin up to see her face better. Ciel spoke up, getting his attention.

"I've left orders about your key, if we don't come back our servants will make sure the authorities get it. Neither of us have any interest in working with someone like you." Azuro stepped away from Sophia and pointed his gun at Ciel.

"Don't underestimate me, you little brat. My men are already at your estate, where's the key? If you don't tell me soon, your servants will start dying one by one." Both siblings smiled sweetly up at him, and spoke together.

"Oh, we think they'll be alright, but we hope your lapdogs know how to fetch." Azuro put his gun down, and then backhanded Sophia into the wall and kicked Ciel across the face to the floor. Sophia tried to move toward her brother, so Azuro kicked her in the ribs over to Ciel. Azuro stomped on his cigar and picked up the phone.

"You heard that? The time for idle chit chat is over." He hung up the phone as Sophia leaned down toward her brother, wincing at the pain in her side.

"Ciel, are you alright?" He nodded as Azuro pulled Sophia upright by her hair.

"You're a real beauty, Lady Phantomhive. You will make a pretty penny." Sophia glanced up at him, and then spit in his face. Azuro backhanded her again, this time sending her to the floor next to her brother. Just then, the phone rang; leaving the siblings alone which gave Ciel a moment to whisper to his sister.

"You've taken a beating. Stay quiet and let me protect you for once, Phi ( _ **A.N. pronounced fee**_ )." Sophia smiled, and then Azuro yelled into the phone.

"What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots; I never should have hired you. Just get back here. What's wrong, you little girls see a bear in the woods? What is it did someone find you? I've had enough of your games!" The sound of the people on the other end screaming was loud enough to be heard by the whole room, and then there was a loud crash. Azuro spoke.

"Hello? What happened?" Ciel chuckled.

"Too bad, it looks like your little game of fetch is over." Azuro lunged at Ciel, kicking and stomping on him.

"Shut up, you damn brat!" Sophia looked up at Azuro and spoke in a weak voice.

"Stop, stop it." Azuro pointed his gun at her to get her to stop; he then picked up the phone.

"Listen to me, if one of you doesn't answer I swear I will kill you!" Just then, a voice came through that was loud enough for Azuro and the siblings to hear, it was Sebastian.

"Hello." Azuro spoke with confusion.

"Who's this?"

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my Master or Mistress might be available. Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Azuro looked over at the siblings, unable to say anything. They were both prone on the floor, until they both spoke one word loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Woof." Azuro froze as Sebastian spoke to them.

"Vey good, Young Masters. I will be along to retrieve you both momentarily." The line cut out, and then Azuro jumped into action.

"The Phantomhives have help on the way. Tighten security at the gate, not even a rat gets through." Men ran out of the room, and more could be heard moving about the building. Azuro knelt down in front of the siblings.

"We'll see how your help does against my people." He stood up when a commotion was heard outside; Azuro looked down and saw all of his men on the ground. The commotion that started outside moved to the dining room, the sound of gunfire and crashing could be heard all the way upstairs. Just then, the house went very quiet except for the sound of footsteps that got closer to the room they were in. Azuro pointed his gun at the door, waiting for whomever it was to come through. The door opened, and Sebastian entered with a bow.

"I've come to retrieve my Master and Mistress." Azuro lowered his gun a bit, chuckling.

"I was expecting a giant, and all I get is a scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you? You can't be anymore than just a butler." Sebastian false smiled at him.

"No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Azuro smiled, and then kneeled down and grabbed Ciel by the hair and pulled him closed. Sophia leaned up.

"Ciel." Azuro pointed his gun at her for a second, and then pointed it at Ciel never taking his eyes off Sebastian who had a dark look in his eyes.

"I have no intention of fighting you, at least not yet. But you better have what I ask for." Sebastian nodded and pulled out the key from his breast pocket.

"Yes, I do. It's right here." Just then, a bullet went through Sebastian's head. Ciel and Sophia looked up in shock as bullets tore through Sebastian; Sophia stared at him as he fell and whispered.

"Sebastian." Azuro laughed at the sight of Sebastian lying on the floor covered in blood as his men, who were hidden behind a painting, came out to make sure Sebastian was dead.

"Ha, so sorry Dandy. But this match is mine, there is no way I was going up against the Phantomhives, Lords of Games, without a trump card hidden. I may have damaged both the goods, but that's all right. Like I said about your sister, you will both fetch a pretty price. Don't worry, you both have so many enemies that I'm sure one or another would have come to claim you at some point." Azuro put is gun under Ciel's eye patch, loosening it from his head, and let it fall to the floor. Ciel looked over at his sister, and they both nodded as he spoke.

"Alright, I'm tired of this game. How long do you plan on staying dead?" Azuro looked down at Ciel, just as Sebastian spoke.

"Not long." Sebastian twitched as Azuro spoke.

"How? You just…?" The men who shot Sebastian backed away as he started to rise up from the ground.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now." He stood up, and spit the bloody bullets into his hand.

"Perhaps I should give these back." Sophia smirked as Azuro yelled to his men.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" They raised their guns, but Sebastian threw the bullets at them, killing them all. Sebastian picked up the remains of his tailcoat.

"My what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat." Ciel looked up at him.

"You could have avoided that, you idiot." Sebastian turned toward him.

"Master, they seem to have taken poor care of you, as well as Lady Sophia." He walked over to Sophia and picked her up, causing her to wince at the tenderness of her injuries. Sebastian whispered in her ear as he walked her over to a nearby sofa.

"Ribs?" She nodded.

"Mm hm." He growled in her ear, as he set her down and she whispered back.

"Easy."

"I told you, anyone who touches in a way I wouldn't are as sure as dead."

"Wait for Ciel, he has a plan in motion." Sebastian stepped away from her, dropping her restraints in the process, and turned toward Ciel and Azuro.

"You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that. But then, I guess that's appropriate." Azuro pointed his gun at Ciel's head.

"If you come any closer, I swear I will shoot him." Ciel scoffed.

"Can we move this along, his breath smells awful." Sebastian stopped a few feet in front of them.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you."

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract? And the engagement between you and my sister?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, as well as Sophia, but smiled at Ciel.

"No, I still remain your faithful dog." Just then, Azuro spoke.

"What are you two talking about?" Sebastian put his hand on his chest.

"Master, you know what you have to do. Just say the words." Ciel looked up and opened his right eye, the one with the contract.

"This is an order, save me now!" Azuro then raised his gun.

"NO IT'S OVER!" He fired his gun, but Ciel looked up at him, bored.

"But…how…?" Sebastian spoke, who was behind Azuro.

"Looking for this? Here, let me give it back to you." He put the bullet from the gun into Azuro's breast pocket, and then Azuro's arm that was holding Ciel twisted around on it's own. Sebastian picked Ciel up, just as Ciel spoke.

"Funny, the game wasn't as fun this time. Sebastian." Sebastian walked over to the sofa that Sophia was on, and set him down. Sophia held her brother's face in her hands, making sure that he was okay, as Sebastian tore the restraints and Azuro spoke to him.

"Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what they do, okay twenty times. You can have all the women and liquor you want." Sebastian dropped Ciel's restraint and turned to Azuro.

"It is a generous offer, Mr. Vanel. But, I have no need for such materialistic things. And I have the only woman I could ever want. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." His eyes turned to magenta, as he glanced back at the Phantomhive siblings. They were reclined on the sofa, but were seated in way that they almost looked like they were on a throne about to give judgment to the criminal. Sebastian turned back to Azuro, the room going dark as he.

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. And as long as my Lady holds my heart and I hold her heart, I am hers as much as she is mine." He took his left glove off with his teeth, revealing the contract mark that was the same as the one in Ciel's right eye.

"A wish, a sacrifice, and this. All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive, until the day I swallow his soul." Ciel looked down at Azuro.

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over." Sebastian then swept over the room, sending them into total darkness while Azuro screamed. Sophia couldn't see anything, but felt something lean against her shoulder. When light came back into the room, she saw it was Ciel who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She chuckled.

"Only you could fall asleep at a time like this." She saw a gloved hand enter her line of vision, as Sebastian tilted her face up to look at him. He held her face in his hands, gently looking her over and checking her injuries. He knelt down in front of her, and she noticed the dark look on his face. He lightly touched her split lip

"He deserved worse." Sophia smiled up at him, and put her hand over his.

"I'm alright, Sebastian. Ciel was hurt far worse than I was." Sebastian touched his lips to her temple, where she was previously bleeding, and then gently kissed her lips. When he pulled away, the injuries she had on her face were gone. She touched her lip and temple, surprised that they were healed.

"Sebastian, thank you." He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Since the Young Master is asleep, I may need to carry you on my back." Sophia smiled up at him.

"I can hold him while you hold me." Sebastian looked at her shocked as she gathered her brother in her arms, and then smiled as he gathered her in his own arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told, and in no time they were back at the Phantomhive Manor as the sun was setting. Sebastian stopped at the end of the drive to set Sophia down, and then took hold of Ciel who was still asleep. They walked up the drive together, hearing a gasp from Ciel they both turned to look at him as Sebastian spoke.

"You're awake, Young Master?" He looked up at Sebastian, then at his sister.

"Are you alright, Sophia?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, perfectly fine." Just then, Finny and Mey-Rin ran out to them.

"Master! My Lady! Welcome home."

"Oh, dear."

"Master Ciel, Mistress Sophia, you're both injured." Ciel scoffed.

"Just tripped and fell, Sophia tried to help me and fell along with me. What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" Sophia nodded at his explanation, as both servants looked up at them with big eyes.

"Oh no, we do."

"It's just, you look so cute, and you look like a baby." Ciel blushed and barked an order as Sophia chuckled.

"Put. Me. Down. And stop looking at me like that." Sebastian set him down, and kneeled before him and Sophia.

"Master, Mistress, I am so terribly sorry. I have committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler; I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready." Sophia giggled at that, before bursting out laughing. The other four turned to her shocked.

"Oh, Sebastian in the two years that you have been here and that is your only blunder, I think we can forgive you. Besides, I believe that Ciel and I would prefer a light dinner. Wouldn't you agree, brother?" Ciel cleared his throat, to get himself and everyone else out of their shock, and then headed toward the manor

"Indeed, and I also think it best to retire early." They all went back inside, where Sophia and Ciel had light dinner and then retreated to their rooms. Sebastian quickly bandaged Ciel's wounds and dressed him for bed, then went to assist Sophia. She was washing the blood off her face when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sebastian came in, carrying bandages and ointments, and quickly closed the door behind him.

"I've come to help care for your wounds, Sophia." She walked over to him as he set the supplies down, then turned her back to him so he could undo all the buttons on the back of her dress. When she was down to her corset, she spoke.

"I think the corset took most of the impact, and it is mostly tender just on my side." Sebastian leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Do you trust me, darling?" She leaned back against his chest.

"I trust you not to let your hands wander where they shouldn't, if that's what you meant, my dear." He chuckled at her, and then removed her corset. He turned his back as she put a towel around her waist, and pulled her chemise up to reveal a bruise forming on her ribcage on her left side. Sebastian turned around and applied a cream to her bruise, it was cool enough that it helped ease the pain a little and Sebastian applied it gently to where it didn't hurt at all. He turned around again as she pulled on her nightgown; but as soon as said garment was in place, Sebastian pulled her flush against him and kissed her. She put her hands in his hair as deepened the kiss, but soon both had to let go for air. He put his forehead against hers.

"You're mine." She smiled up at him.

"Just as you are mine." He kissed her again, and then let her go.

"Goodnight, my dear Sophia." She kissed his cheek, whispering as her nose ran along his jaw.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." He growled at her, and kissed her forehead before he left her room for the night.

 _A.N. Yay, another chapter in the bag! Also, something that I forgot to mention in my other stories, I have Pinterest boards for all of my characters. So if any of you want to go see what inspired me, go to Pinterest and just search the character. Also, about Sebastian and Sophia they flirt a lot and they have kind of already "claimed" each other, which explained the whole you are mine and I am yours thing, but they have not said "I love you" yet. And I am excited for that to happen, so thank you for letting me rant a little, and I hope you all stay tuned for more._


	3. Their Butler, Omnipotent

_A.N. Another chapter just as requested! I cannot thank all of you enough for the overwhelming support for the story as well as Sophia; I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I do not own Black Butler or anything familiar, just my characters._

Their Butler, Omnipotent

It was a peaceful morning at the Phantomhive manor, of course until a loud high-pitched scream broke the comfortable silence. The servants were assisting Ciel and Sophia at the table, when Grell crashed through the door on a tea trolley and ran right into Finny. The teapot on the trolley spilled all over Finny, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Grell snapped out of his daze, then gasped at what had happened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, I'll wipe it off." Grell reached for a handkerchief on the table, but grabbed the tablecloth as well, which took the Phantomhive's breakfast across the table and floor. Ciel and Sophia looked at each other and sighed, while Bard leaned in to whisper to them.

"Master, Mistress, why did you two agree to take on such a useless idgit?" Ciel looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You're one to talk, Bard." Sophia leaned her head onto her fist.

"Remember, Ciel, all three of them are much better than Grell could ever hope to be. And besides, it didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time." They both thought back to their aunt asking them if Sebastian could possibly train Grell to become a better butler, and obviously the training wasn't having any affect. Ciel sighed again.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced, I never suspected that we would be effected as well." Sophia nodded with him, as the servants, save Tanaka, all glared down at Grell.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble, I simply don't know how I can apologize enough." He practically jumped up when he had an idea. "Wait, that's it! I shall atone with my death!" He grabbed the knife off the table and held it to his throat, while the others watched on and Bard tried to stop him.

"Hold on, calm down a second!" Mey-rin looked at Grell confused, however.

"Um, should we take the knife away?" Sebastian came over and touched Grell's shoulder.

"There is no need for that. Just imagine the mess you'd make, it would take hours to clean up all the blood." Grell smiled up at him as he dropped the knife.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You're so very kind." Sophia put a hand over mouth to hide her smirk, as Bard leaned over to Finny and Mey-rin.

"That was kindness?" Finny and Mey-rin both furiously shook their heads, as Sebastian picked up the discarded teapot.

"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think to serve the Masters such weak tea. Watch me a spoonful for each person and one more to the pot, and finally add half a pint of boiling water and steep until dark." The Phantomhive servants took notes while Grell watched with an infatuated look on his face, no doubt directed at Sebastian, as said butler placed a cup in front of Ciel and Sophia. He opened his pocket watch and spoke to his Masters.

"Master, Mistress, are you both ready it is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive." Ciel took another sip before he answered.

"Fine." Sophia nodded at Sebastian as he turned to the servants.

"As for you three, I want this place looking absolutely spotless, understand? Grell, maybe you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble. And if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside and try not to make to much of a mess." Sebastian smiled as he exited the dinning room, with Grell smiling at the door.

"What generosity, what great kindness." Ciel, Sophia, and Sebastian were soon in the city of London. A boy selling newspapers was yelling out the headline, 'Mysterious Prostitute Murder', the small group paid no attention to him as they passed and made their way to the cane maker's shop. As soon as they entered, the owner smiled at Ciel and Sophia.

"Hello boy, Miss, did your father send you both for something?" Ciel glared at him while Sophia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, he's here on his own business, Sebastian." He nodded and handed the owner a slip of paper.

"We're here to pick up this." The owner read the paper and turned to drawers.

"Oh, you're here for that walking stick. I wondered who would need one this small. I never thought a child-." He was cut off when Sebastian took the cane and swiftly pointed it at the owner, almost like a rife being aimed at a target.

"Straight as an arrow, magnificent work indeed, sir." He handed the stick to Ciel as Sophia set a bag of coins on the table, barely glancing at the man as they turned to leave.

"Keep the change, farewell." They walked down the crowded street before Ciel spoke up.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace, how could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one." Sophia chuckled from her place on Sebastian's arm, earning a few sideways glances but forgotten when they recognized the noble lady, and spoke up.

"Isn't his strength the reason we hired him in the first place, dear brother?" He sent a glare back to her, as Sebastian took his turn to speak.

"Certainly, what a pity, and you haven't even had a growth spurt in years." Ciel glared at him now, as Sophia elbowed him in the ribs with a smirk on her face.

"Speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out, and if this morning was any indication we shouldn't stay away too long. If he is left alone to long with the others, who knows what state the manor would be in, right Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled down at her and nodded.

"Indeed, My Lady." She squeezed his arm as he touched their shoulders for a second. Just then they passed a child standing in front of a toy store, a Funtom Company toy store, asking his mother to get him a new toy. Sebastian and Sophia looked from the boy to Ciel in front of them; they both looked the same age, but complete opposites. They were all soon back in the carriage and on their way back to the mansion. When they got to the front drive, Sebastian helped them out and led them to the front door.

"I'm sure you're both tired, I'll make some tea for the two of you." He opened the door as Sophia spoke.

"Thank you, Sebas-." Both she and Ciel gasped at what they saw, Sebastian looking at them in confusion.

"What's the matter?" He looked into the main hall, and gasped as well. The hall was covered in streamers and pink decorations. Ciel and Sophia both practically yelled at the room.

"Our mansion!" Sebastian closed the door behind them.

"What happened to this place?" Sophia looked around the room.

"It's a disaster." Just then the servants, who had some sort of costume on, all ran into the room and went straight over to Sebastian, who wasn't phased at all.

"What's going on here, and why are you all dressed like lunatics?" Bard pointed at the door that led to the salon.

"She's crazy, crazy!" Ciel looked up at him.

"Who's crazy?" They all turned when they heard a strangling noise coming from the door Bard had pointed to. Ciel, Sophia, and Sebastian all peered inside to see Grell hanging by neck with an orange bow on his head. Ciel all but ran into the room.

"What are you doing now?" Grell spoke in a small voice as he swung from the ceiling.

"I believe I am in the process of dying, Master Ciel, Mistress Sophia." Sophia looked up at him as Ciel sighed.

"Get him down, Sebastian, please." Sebastian walked toward him.

"Yes, ma'am." Just as he reached for Grell, an orange blur ran into Ciel, which caused his top hat to fly off and Sophia to catch. It was Elizabeth, who was now hugging Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel, I missed you so much!" Ciel tried to speak, having difficulty with Elizabeth practically tackling him.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise." Elizabeth pulled back to look at him.

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy. Aren't you the cutest thing ever, you darling boy!" Elizabeth went back to hugging Ciel, while Sebastian and Sophia stepped toward them.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said with a slight bow, holding Grell by the rope around his neck, as Sophia smiled at the young lady.

"Always wonderful to have you over, Elizabeth." Elizabeth let go of Ciel to look up at Sebastian and Sophia.

"Oh, hello Sebastian, how are you? And it's simply delightful to see you, Sophia. Oh, you took him down?" Sebastian held up Grell, as Ciel leaned his head on Sophia's chest.

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." Lizzy frowned.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him." Sophia looked at her.

"Decoration?" Lizzy smiled and turned toward the rest of the room.

"Yes, isn't the salon so cute now?" Ciel glanced up from his sister to look at the room, and then put his head back down.

"Our mansion, it's so pink, Phi." Sophia patted his head.

"I know, I know." Lizzy continued.

"From now on, only the cutest things are allowed in the Phantomhive manor, don't you agree, Antoinette?" Everyone turned to look at Tanaka, who had a giant blonde wig on his head. Sebastian weakly smiled.

"Oh, and Tanaka." Lizzy ran up to him.

"I have a present for you, too. Here, you're always wearing black, I thought this would be a nice change, what do you think?" She quickly put a giant pink bonnet on his head, which caused the servants and Sophia to start giggling. Sebastian sent a dark look to the servants, which caused them to straighten up, and a smirk to Sophia, the look saying, _"I will return the favor, my dear."_ She winked at him as he turned to Lizzy.

"I am deeply honored that you went through all the trouble for a humble servant, your generosity overwhelms me." Lizzy smiled at him.

"Happy to help." Ciel finally stood up straight and went over to her.

"In any event, Lizzy, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone." Lizzy took his hands.

"I sneaked away, because I wanted to see you, silly."

"You sneaked away, don't you think you'll get into trouble?" Sophia made her way over to Sebastian as Grell spoke.

"Sebastian, My Lady, who is this girl?" Sebastian spoke up with out taking his eyes off Ciel and Lizzy.

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotney, her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney." Sophia glanced at Grell as he tried to get her names straight.

"She's actually my dear brother's betrothed of several years now." Grell smiled at her.

"Oh, his fiancé, of course." He jumped when the servants practically yelled.

"Master. Marrying. Her?" Sophia looked at them.

"Elizabeth is of the nobility, just as my brother and I are. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it is." Lizzy suddenly let go of Ciel.

"I know, now that the manor is all decorated, why don't we have a ball tonight? You'll be my escort and we'll dance the night away." Ciel tried to get out of her hug as she spun him around.

"A ball? No!"

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please, they'll be so cute on you! And I'll be dressed to the nines as well." She grabbed Grell, then made her way to the door.

"You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are." Grell screamed as she ran from the room, Ciel screaming after her.

"Wait, I said no ball!" Sophia went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to sigh in defeat. Sebastian led the two siblings up to the study, and as soon as they were inside Ciel slumped into his desk with Sophia across from him. Sebastian departed to go and fetch the tea, leaving the siblings alone. Ciel looked at his sister.

"Something you said had me thinking." Sophia looked at him.

"Oh?"

"'Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it is.' Why, instead of Lizzy and I, were you and Edward never betrothed?"

"You being the first born male heir of the Phantomhives, it was always important to pass on the family name. Also, you and Elizabeth got on far better than Edward and I did when we were younger, so it was an easy match. Once the families have one match, it doesn't seem necessary to have two. And with everything that has happened, would you expect me to go through with an arranged marriage?" Ciel smirked at her.

"Isn't that what you and Sebastian have?"

"It was arranged at first, but what about you and 'Lizzy'?" Ciel dropped his head onto the table.

"Not now, Phi." Sophia smirked.

"She may be a tad bit annoying, but you still care about her, don't you?" Before he could answer, Sebastian came in with the tea and an observation.

"I believe it the wisest course of action to go along with her plan, I don't think she will listen to reason." Ciel looked up as Sebastian handed them their tea.

"Can't you just give her some tea and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball." He took a sip as Sebastian looked between the siblings, Sophia glancing at her brother.

"Ciel, Elizabeth wants a ball, and you can't refuse your betrothed." Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"Master?"

"What now?"

"I know I have never seen you dance, but I assume that you can." Sophia froze mid-sip, as Ciel held up some of the papers on his desk. Sebastian smirked as he held up the cake to slice.

"Of course, no wonder you're always a wall flower at social engagements." Sophia set down her cup as Ciel answered.

"I have to much work to do, I don't have time to waste on dancing." Sophia took the papers from his face as she and Sebastian, with cake in hand, leaned in closer to him.

"With all do respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess."

"In our line of work, Ciel, social contracts are important to maintain."

"The world expects every noble gentlemen to know rudimentary dance skills, if you turn down to many invitations simply because you cannot dance…"

"Your reputation as well as mine and that of the Phantomhive name in high society will suffer greatly." Ciel held up his hand, which caused Sophia and Sebastian to lean back across the table.

"Fine, I'll do it. Call in a private tutor, Mrs. Rodkins should do." Sophia looked at him as Sebastian looked at his watch.

"It won't do, since Elizabeth would see her arriving and suspect something." Sebastian closed his pocket watch and turned to the siblings.

"And there isn't a sufficient amount of time before the ball, there is only one option. I will be your dance instructor." Ciel banged his fist on the table.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not taking dancing instructions from a man, besides do you even know how to dance?" To answer, Sebastian took Sophia by the hand and they both began a quick waltz, which ended with him dipping her rather low.

"The Viennese Waltz was my specialty, I was a guest at the Schonbrunn Palace from time to time." Sophia smiled at her brother when she was upright again.

"He trained me, Ciel. You could find no better instructor at such short notice." Ciel looked between them as Sebastian held out his hand.

"Now, if I may have the honor my lady, may I have this dance?" Ciel let out a grown and went around the desk to stand in front of Sebastian, who started the lesson.

"Now, let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep your hand firmly on the lady's back, the music starts and you lead with your left foot." They tried the steps so far, with Sebastian being the lady, and Ciel kept kicking Sebastian or stepping on his foot.

"Next, let's try a natural turn, slide your foot forward like this." They made the turn, which caused Ciel to run into Sebastian. They stopped, which made Sophia light clap for them.

"Good first try, Ciel." He glared at her as Sebastian looked down at his pupil.

"Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non existent, My Lord. You cannot simply cling to your dance partner." Ciel looked up at him.

"You're to tall, this isn't working." Sebastian grabbed one of Ciel's cheeks.

"Most importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look on your face. The lady will take it as an insult, now let's have a smile." Sophia stood up.

"Sebastian..." Before she could continue, Ciel swatted his hand away.

"Let me go!" Ciel took a step back from him.

"Master?" Sophia watched as he grabbed the sapphire ring on his thumb.

"Ciel?" He shook his head.

"I can't smile, I forgot how. I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun." Sophia put her hands on his shoulders, to which Ciel leaned back into her. Sebastian watched the pair, and then checked his watch.

"It is almost time, Master, I will assist My Lady first and be along to assist you momentarily." Ciel nodded and headed for the door. Sebastian held the door for them and walked each sibling to their respective room, and then closed the door behind him in Sophia's room. He undid the buttons on the back of her dress, and turned around to give her privacy as well as to open the bag on Sophia's bed that contained the dress Lizzy had picked out for her. The dress being a deep sapphire blue with an off-the-shoulder top and sleeves that stopped at her elbows, and Lizzy included a deep blue flower applique that would hold back some of her short hair. Once the dress was on Sophia realized, to her dismay, that Lizzy had chosen a dress that was all the way to the floor when almost all of her dresses ended around her ankles. She turned to Sebastian.

"You'll have to help me around, Sebastian. This dress may be the height of fashion, but not at all comfortable for my tastes." Sebastian fastened the last button on the dress and chuckled at her.

"It would be an honor, My Lady." He quickly placed a kiss to her exposed shoulder, before holding his arm out to her. She smirked at him and they both went to assist Ciel. His outfit was of a similar color to Sophia's dress, only instead of a flower in his hair Lizzy decided to get him a small hat. The trio made their way to the main hall, where they heard the servants complaining about their outfits and Lizzy trying to take Mey-rin's glasses away. Ciel stopped on a few stairs down form his sister and butler.

"Leave her alone." Everyone looked up at him, but Lizzy spoke up excitedly.

"Ciel, you look adorable! And Sophia, you look beautiful." Lizzy ran up to Ciel as he descended and swung him around in a circle, while Sebastian helped Sophia down the stairs and whispered in her ear.

"I have to whole-heartedly agree with Lady Elizabeth." Sophia smiled at him, and then Lizzy spoke darkly to Ciel.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?" Ciel scoffed at her.

"The ring I already have on will work." Lizzy then sunk to the floor, crying.

"No! I went to so much trouble, and that ring isn't cute at all! Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring I specially picked out for you, you're so cruel I just want everything to be perfect." Ciel sighed.

"That's not it, Lizzy this ring is…" Before Ciel could finish, Lizzy snatched the ring off his finger.

"Ha, fooled you! It's mine now!" Sophia watched her with wide eyes.

"Elizabeth…Lizzy." Lizzy paid no mind to her older cousin, as she spoke to Ciel.

"This ring is far to big for you, the ring I bought will fit you perfectly, so just put it on…" Ciel then yelled at her.

"Give it back! Give me that ring, now Elizabeth." Everyone turned to him, as well as Lizzy.

"Why-why are you so angry at me? I just…wanted…what's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all. So why are you so angry? I hate this ring, take it!" She threw the ring onto the ground, shattering it. The servants watched on in horror as Ciel ran at Lizzy with his hand raised, but was stopped when Sebastian grabbed his arm. Ciel looked up and noticed that Sophia was holding Lizzy to comfort her, but she looked at Ciel with a dark expression. Sebastian put Ciel's cane into his hand.

"Master, you forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get." He let go of Ciel, who was breathing heavily, and walked over to Sophia, who had let go of the younger girl and stood in front of her.

"Forgive him, Elizabeth. That ring is very important to him and to me; it was our father's ring and his father's before that, passed down to the head's of the family for generations. Please understand why this upset him." Lizzy looked up at her.

"It was that important, and I destroyed it? Ciel…" Ciel picked up the remains of his ring and walked to the window, and threw the ring outside. The servants and Lizzy all ran to the window.

"Ciel, wait, what are you doing?" Sophia watched him as he walked back toward the center of the room.

"It doesn't matter, it was just an old ring after all. Even without it, Sophia and I are still the heads of the Phantomhives and that won't change." Sophia smiled at him, a very proud look on her face. Ciel picked up his discarded hat and placed it back on his head, and then walked over to Lizzy holding a handkerchief out to her.

"How long are you going to cry? Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" Lizzy looked up at him.

"To dance?" Just then, Sebastian played his violin at the top of the stairs, with Sophia standing at the base of the stairs. All the servants watched him in awe as Grell ran to the other end of the stairs, and began to sing…rather well. Sophia watched as her brother and Lizzy danced around the room together, and rather well for the fact that he couldn't dance at all a few hours ago. The servants watched from their place against the wall; Finny dancing with Tanaka, and Mey-rin and Bard eyeing each other. Hours later, the servants saw Lizzy off with Grell taking her home. Sophia had helped Ciel to his room, and soon after Sebastian was there assisting him into his nightwear. Ciel looked up at them as he took his eye-patch off.

"It's finally over, what a horrible day it's been." Sophia smirked at him.

"You seemed to be having a good time for a while, Ciel." He glanced at her before touching his bare thumb.

"Don't be so foolish." His face fell as he remembered that his ring was gone, Sophia glanced at Sebastian, and then looked down at Ciel.

"Are we the fools here?" Sebastian took his hand and kneeled in front of him.

"We know the importance of this ring, you put on that show for Lady Elizabeth." He pulled his hands back, to reveal the completely intact ring on Ciel's finger. Sebastian smiled up at him.

"If I couldn't do this much for my master, well then what kind of butler would I be?" Sophia smiled at him, and then at Ciel.

"But you should take care, it is precious that ring, you and I both know that more than anyone, it has seen so much." Sophia went and sat down next to her brother as he spoke.

"That is true, it's always there, this ring has seen the deaths of many masters. Our grandfather, our father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death if not both of ours as well. It has heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. I close my eyes and I can hear them too, voices echoing in my head," Sophia put an arm around her brother, pulling him close against her as he continued, "if I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore…at least that's what I believed." Sophia stroked his hair.

"Of course once you hear them, they never leave." Sebastian looked out the window.

"My, look how high the moon has risen, you must get some rest, sir. You don't want to make yourself ill, do you?" Sebastian pulled the covers over him, and then held out his hand to Sophia. They headed for the door with the candelabra, when Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian, Phi, stay with me, until I fall asleep." Sebastian chuckled.

"My, are you displaying weakness in front of me now?"

"Just a simple order." Sophia sat on the bed next to her brother, as Sebastian sat in a nearby chair.

"What ever you need, Ciel, I'll always be here." They were by his side for a few more minutes before he finally fell asleep; Sophia kissed the side of his head and followed Sebastian out. They stepped into her dark room, with only the candelabra to light the room, then Sophia walked over to her window to look at the moon.

"The dying screams of the Phantomhive family." Sebastian looked up at her as she continued.

"I tried to save him from the horrors of that night, I never wanted him to see what became of our family. Of course it made him what he is today, as well as what made me, but he lost his childhood before he ever really got to live it. I failed him, and that will always haunt me." Sebastian took a step towards her.

"Sophia." She spoke without looking at him.

"Sebastian, while I appreciate the sentiment, don't comfort me about this. I failed, and I understand that I have to live with it. Besides," she turned to him, "without that night I never would have met you." Sebastian smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Indeed, my dear." He kissed her, as he undid the buttons on her dress. She grabbed the dress as it started to fall, and broke the kiss and smiled.

"Trying something, darling?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I wouldn't even think of it, my dear." Sebastian helped her out of her dress and into her nightgown, he kissed her goodnight and left the room. He put a hand over his face to hide the smile; he did try something and he would try again, maybe on her birthday. He chuckled and walked down the hall.

"Now I must prepare for tomorrow."

 _A.N. Again, thank you for the reviews and the follows. I have Pinterest boards for all my characters, so just type in the character's name and the board should pop right up. Also, to the reader who requested this chapter as well as the next One Piece chapter, I am currently working on it as well. Also, I've been playing around with the idea of having an original chapter for Sophia's 18_ _th_ _birthday, which is a month before Ciel's, roughly, and maybe having Sebastian trying something…so, please, let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading, and stick around for more:)_


End file.
